Growing Passion
by MrsSevvySnape
Summary: This is how i thought Lily and James came to be a couple. At first they both like each other. But things deepen. You could never immagine love like this. R&R as these charatcers grow into a neverending true love.~ *This was called Oh Hello James*+
1. Default Chapter

Oh, Hello James!  
  
Disclaimer: Some and most of these characters are not mine. And some of this is from ideas from other stories.  
  
A/N: Read this and enjoy!!! This is my first romance. And this is how I believe it may have happened, (partially.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lily woke up on her first day of school at Hogwarts. She was a fourth year. She pulled down her bed covers and sat up, then stretched her arms. *yawn* "What a pretty day today!" Lily got out of bed and put on her gryffindor hogwarts robes. She then went and looked in the mirror, she had gorgeous, log, straight auburn hair. Her hair made her beautiful green eyes stand out, which sparkled in the night. She was fairly skinny and was medium-height. She put on some sparkly magenta eye shadow on, blush, foundation, purple and blue eyeliner, blue mascara, and peach lipstick.  
  
After looking in the mirror and putting her hair up in a messy bun, she went and woke up her best friend, Arabella (Figg). "Bella! Time to get up!" "Is it time already?!," A tired Bella replied. Arabella got up and went to the mirror. She put on foundation, blush, white eye shadow, black eyeliner, and lavender lipstick on. She was also pretty, with wavy long brown hair, daring hazel eyes, and a little bit on the short side.  
  
They had many friends, and were liked by everyone for being nice. Even to Slytherins. "We have Transfiguration today," Lily sang. Transfiguration and charms were her favorite classes. Arabella likes DADA and Care of Magical Creatures the most. Lily moved to the next bed to Arabella's and saw her other best friend, Kiki still sleeping. She had black, straight, medium-lengthed hair. She usually put it half up. She was tall, and had sharp dark brown eyes. Her cheeks were usually rosy. She looked Japanese, but was not at all. Lily shook her awake. "What? Ha?!" Kiki grumbled out of her sleep. Kiki liked herbology and Arithmancy (sp?) Kiki was also popular because they were nice to like I mentioned EVERYONE! no matter who or what. They did not ever act like snobs. They had money, but that made not difference, neither did their good looks. There was just something about them.  
  
Kiki put on her make up. Dark purple eye shadow, foundation, (no blush was needed) silver eyeliner, and extremely light pink lip gloss. Arabella and Kiki changed into their gryffindor robes. They grabbed all of their transfiguration books and such and left their dormitory and into the common room. The marauders where there, Made up of the most popular four boys in school. James Potter (quidditch seeker who has not yet lost one game.), Sirius Black (James' right hand man), Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (the follower.) All four of them (minus Peter) were the smartest in school along with Lily, Arabella, and Kiki.  
  
"Hello Lily," James cheered. "Hello Arabella," Remus cheered. "Hello Kiki," Sirius cheered. "Hello" The girls smiled sweetly. James had gentle medium brown eyes, darker than medium hair, which was messy, glasses, a muscular build, and tall (very handsome.) Remus had muscular light brown eyes, and hair, and was tall (also handsome.) Sirius had black hair, silverfish eyes, and was also tall and had a muscular build (also handsome). Peter was short, rather chubby, light brown hair, and blue eyes. (not handsome.) They were all in their gryffindor robes. "May I escort you to class my lady?" James asked." That would be nice, thank you!" Lily replied. James took Lily's books and put them under his right arm with his books. Then he clinged his left arm with Lily's right arm. They started walking to Transfiguration class in front.  
  
Then after Lily and James, was Sirius was doing the same with Kiki, Then the same Arabella and Remus after, and then Peter strutting behind. They went into class were they saw some of their friends which they missed over summer. *hugs* then Professor Mcgonagall (sp?) walked in a started class.  
  
After class was lunch. Lily, Arabella, and Kiki talked in the lunch room about class, and then their crushes. "I like Remus, but I don't know if he likes me the same, I hope so." Arabella sighed and kept eating. "Oh! It is so obvious that he does Bella! Just like it is that Sirius likes me and James likes Lily. I hope so too! 'Cause you know I like Sirius. It could be a triple date!" Kiki squealed happily. "I know! and I have liked James for some time now, but poor Peter has no likings at all." Lily also sighed. The marauders were only a couple people down from them. They overheard their conversation on accident. But the girls didn't know, as they talked about the news from the Daily Prophet that day. "Wow" was the only word that came out of James' mouth as he stuffed chicken down his throat like the other three boys. "Well now we know. But we should give us time before our relationships." Remus explained. "Ask the girls out in two weeks you say?... Hogsmeade... I like that idea Remus good thinking!" Sirius added. "Oh you know it." James laughed.  
  
The girls were just walking in to the common room when they heard James, Sirius, and Remus, talking. They stood behind the wall, careful not to be seen. "I like Kiki because she is so nice to me and clever and original. I have not met another girl so genuine. I could never meet another girl like her if I tried." Sirius had a dreamy and final look on his face. "Oh ya? well Lily reminds me of sweet flowers in spring. She is even nicer and is so sweet. She never fusses over make up or anything like that. And she is so gorgeous without it too. I just want to run my fingers through her hair every time I see her. Plus when you look into her eyes it is like looking in the beautiful ocean." James also looked final with a dreamy look on his face. "Arabella is so smart. She is nice too. She makes a very loyal friend. She loves animals. and when ever she walks into a room it is like heaven. She is also very pretty." Remus too looked final and had a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Lily blushed redder than she ever had in her whole life. Then she looked at Kiki and Arabella who had done the same. "They are just too good to be true. We would be the luckiest guys in the world. It's just cool how they are all best friends and we are... it's perfect. But we don't deserve them," James said. "Well they like you guys don't they?!" Peter sniggered. The marauders got up and went to their dormitory. The girls just stared at each other smiling for five minutes, then left to their dormitory. They didn't have to say a word. They already knew, it would be soon, they would have the boy's they have wanted for three years!  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!!! Did you like?! If I get a lot of reviews I will write the chapters sooner! So please let me know...! 


	2. The Halloween Ball Coming Near!

A/N: Here is yet again another chapter. This one is long though. I hope you like it! Enjoy it and sorry for the long wait!  
  
The marauders and the girls had become closer. A special bond that could never be taken away as time passed by. Remus kept leaving at the end of the month and the boy's kept acting like they knew something secretive. Tests were being given like crazy as Halloween started to come into focus. Sirius and James were working so hard to get A's in their classes. They were each incredibly intelligent. Remus was not too far behind, but Peter was a different story. Lily had a weird feeling about Peter but she pushed it away when she was near him. He seemed like a deceiver, like he couldn't care for the world. James and Sirius and Remus were still friends with him and liking him still a lot, which confused Lily very much. Pranks were pulled desperately on the Slytherins. The girls were curious as to why the boy's have not made their moves yet wondering if the boy's had lost interest in them. Each pair had strengthened together and became better friends, almost best friends. A talent show was going to be held for the Halloween Ball and each of the girls were to be doing their talents separately. The ball was for third years + up (unless lower invited.) The marauders where doing a comedy act together. The marauders and the girls were both worried about the ball. Would the other ask? pr say yes? and what if they said no? These thoughts were overwhelming them.  
  
"I wish we had names for ourselves! The marauders have the "marauders" and we have our own pact." Arabella whined. "Okay, I like that! Well what are some name ideas?" Lily asked. "How about the queens?" Arabella asked? "Nah" they all agreed. Ideas like these kept coming up when finally... "OH! THE REBEL'S!" Kiki came up with a brilliant idea. "Brilliant Kiks!" the other two girls shouted. "Okay now how about personal nicknames!?" Lily asked. "I am definitely going to be... hmm... Thunder! 'Cause of how loud I can be!" Arabella exclaimed. "Okay.... how about AmethystCrest... ya... but shorter... AMECREST" (pronounced Amacrest or Amicrest) Kiki grinned. "Well that leaves me.... I don't know what I want... uhhh how about... PEPPERMINT! Because of my red hair and ivory skin!" Lily explained. "Ya but I may call you mint sometimes if I'm lazy!" Arabella was satisfied.  
  
The marauders walked over to see what the girls were so happy about and they explained their names and their "pact name." They were amused with this, and then they split up in their normal pairs not even noticing and talked in different parts of the room. The boys knew if they didn't hurry up the other guys would stop chickening out and ask the girl's to the ball before them. "So... erm.... uhh...." Sirius was tripping over his words. James and Remus were doing/saying the exact same thing about to make their move to ask their crushes to the ball.  
  
"Uhhhhh.... Lily will you go to the ballwithme." James spit out the last part.  
  
"Uh... I think I understood what you said.... you asked me to the ball... right?" Arabella asked Remus.  
  
Each boy nodded and looked hopeful.  
  
"I wouldn't go with anyone else." Lily's eyes danced with happiness.  
  
"YES!!!" Arabella said rather quickly.  
  
"OF COURSE!" Kiki screeched.  
  
Every boy and girl in the common room was staring at them.  
  
The girls looked at each other as if reading each other's minds and waved by to their pair and walked up to their common room. The three boys walked up to each other and shook hands out of mere success, then they walked up to their dorm.  
  
The next day every girl and boy in Hogwarts knew Lily and James, Arabella and Remus, and Kiki and Sirius, were going to the ball together. They could hear rumor's being spread from behind them about them. Bertha Jorkins and Rita Skeeter (4th years too), were the biggest gossip girls ever. Rather air headed as well, both in Hufflepuff. Also in Hufflepuff was prefect Amos Diggory (a pretty boy) (6th year), with his best friend Anita Rite, going to the ball together. Then you had Frank Longbottom with Debbie Chembo, going together (4th year), from Gryffindor. Also Arthur Weasley going with his girlfriend Molly Chesse (both 6th years.) (A/N: Anything sound familiar? LoL) Severus Snape (4th years) was going with Sandra Polinsen (Mrs. Parkinson to be) and Lucius Malfoy (6th year) with Narcissa Larson (same year.) Narcissa, for some reason, always has an expression on her face that looks like she has dung under her nose. Maybe it's 'cause she is in Slytherin, Lily always thought.  
  
Severus Snape really like Lily very much, but he still stood his ground. Lucius Malfoy always picked on Lily whenever he got the chance and tried to rape her whenever she was alone, and threatens her to tell no one. Lily always escapes from him, not even Arabella or Kiki knew.  
  
Lily was walking to moaning Myrtle's bathroom because it was closest,  
  
but was walking alone. Severus Snape strolled up to her shaking. "Lily... I... I... I... I know you like James and everything... but I... I love you Lily. I love your gorgeousness and your attitude, and your slyness, your lovable ways, how you walk, oh everything about you makes me love you!" Snape was if possible even paler and an effect of blushing and it looked rather frightening. Severus quickly gave her a peck on the cheek making his way to her lips. Lily backed away. "I'm sorry Severus but I will never and can't ever feel the same way." Lily replied. "Lily wait!" Severus screeched. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" Lily sprinted to the common room.  
  
Lily walked in to find her friends sprawled out on the couch. She was flabbergasted, and her face was paler than her ivory skin. "What's wrong Lils?" James asked. "Uh... nothing." Lily lied and ran up to her dorm. Her feeling was indescribable. A mixture of anger, being disturbed, sorrow, confusion, awkwardness, and shock, filled her head forming a crappy feeling. Her friends including the marauders, immediately dashed after her. She was sitting up against her bed post staring at the wall idly at the moment. She knew she could trust to tell her friends of what had just happened. But how would she tell them? "Mint, what happened?" Kiki asked in a concerned voice. James looked scared and he walked over to Lily's bed and put his arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth slowly as she told what happened. They all now looked like zombies. James looked the worst besides Lily. "Oh." Was all that was said.  
  
The days passed by and Lily and everyone gained color in their skin again and lived normally avoiding Snape more than usual. No one else knew about Snape loving Lily.  
  
"Hogsmeade is tomorrow." Sirius cheered. "Yeah, we need to get our dress robes." Arabella was very happy.  
  
Lily's mom and dad sent her money for her dress robes. Lily's parents where muggle's, making her muggleborn. She had an older sister named Petunia, Petunia was a muggle. Petunia was only 2 years older that Lily. She was nice to her but a little bit uncomfortable with the fact that there was a witch in the family. When getting in fights with Lily or her parents she would complain of this and tease of how her parents are so proud of this and her being a freak. Lily knew that her sister would not have been surprised if her sister disowned her one of these days. But right now they were pretty friendly with the other. Her parents spoiled her a little more. They were not poor and not rich but they were a little richer than average.  
  
Anyways back to the money for dress robes...  
  
Soon it was the next day (Saturday), and they left for Hogsmeade.  
  
"Boys go get yours while us girls get our dress robes."  
  
Dumbledore said that the Halloween ball attire had to have Orange or Black in the outfit (formal).  
  
They walked into a Debra's Dress Robes for special holidays. Debra showed the girls to the Halloween section. Every color there had White, Black, Orange, Red, and Maroon, only.  
  
Kiki picked out a black and white dress. It was strapless and went down to just above her knees. It had stripes that go up and down and hugged her curves tightly looking stunning. She found her dress first try after showing Arabella and Lily. Arabella found her dress after the first two being too big. Arabella finally found a dress that was black and maroon. It went down to her calves and was not to tight or loose. It was a rather flat dress. The sleeves went to the middle of her shoulders. The dress color pattern was swirls. It made her curves stand out more. Also very stunning. Now Lily was having a very hard time finding everything wrong. Color, fitting, style, etc. It was maybe her 22nd dress and it was a long gown with spaghetti straps. The dress was Orange with Red sparkles and sequins in random places. Tight at the top and swishy at the bottom, sort of flarish and bellish at the bottom. It hugged her curves as well. Very gorgeous!  
  
Then they looked for shoes. Kiki bought "glass" high heel "slippers". Arabella bought some black satin sandal-type platform shoes. Lily bought 4inch heel sandal-shoes which were lacey red and orange in different places of each shoe. Then they bought matching purses to their dresses. Then jewelry that went with it, and hair accessories, make up too. They carried their bags out of the store refusing to let the boy's carry their bags incase they peaked. They would not tell them what their dresses looked like.  
  
"Please?!" Sirius asked with his puppy pout. "No!" Lily finalized.  
  
They had a lot of fun shopping, sharing secrets over butter beers. They even found out that James was the heir of Gryffindor because Godric Gryffindor was his GREAT grandfather of his father's side X alot of times. They also had fun entertaining other people and themselves, along with talking a lot. From what the rebel's noticed, the boys bought their dress robes too. It also looked like maybe even gifts as well.  
  
"Too bad Peter could not come. It was so much fun today." A tired Lily yawned.  
  
The marauders and rebel's went to sleep in their dorms after they got back and had dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
Lily was happy as she was the first to wake up the next morning. She took a shower, put on her robes and make up, and was almost to the Great Hall when someone stopped her.  
  
"MALFOY! GET OFF OF ME!!!" Lily shrieked. "HA! No one to save you now!" Lucius triumphantly cackled. He was on top of her pinning her to the ground unbuttoning her shirt. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PICK!!!" Lily screamed. There was no one around to save her. Malfoy was kissing her aggressively. She was shifting around trying to miss some of his kisses only succeeding a little. This was the farthest he had actually managed to ever get at his many attempts. "HELP!!!" Lily screamed for her life and her virginity before he got any farther she would have. Her top was almost all the way off while she had 6 hickeys already. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Someone shouted pointing their wand at Lucius as he froze still on top of Lily, with his lips on her neck. "EH!" Lily was disgusted. She was stuck and he was too heavy and she could not get out from under him. Someone pulled her up off from under Lucius. She fixed her shirt back on. "Thank you." Lily said to James. Lily was shattered.  
  
A/N: A nice looong chappie! LoL! I hope you liked it! The less reviews the longer you wait for another chapter. I want to know I am appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Love Hurts

A/N: Okay this chappie is gonna be a fair size. And bare with me because I know that what really happened and what I am writing totally go against each other but I am going to keep writing for my very few fans anyway. You guys don't love me I need more reviews! This will be a very dramatic chapter. Notice that maybe the characters aren't perfect with the best life after all.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters are not mine Kiki is mine. Most everything belongs to JKR! And a part of the heart brake I got part of the idea form another ff. but I am changing the part a little to not be copying. but its only a little part.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Chapter 3 -------------------------------+ ------------------------------  
  
"EH!" Lily was disgusted. She was stuck and he was too heavy and she could not get out from under him. Someone pulled her up off from under Lucius. She fixed her shirt back on. "Thank you." Lily said to James. Lily was shattered.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Lily dropped back down to the floor again. James quickly walked over to her new location.  
  
"Lily?" James questioned.  
  
Lily just sat there frozen.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Lils' I am here." James whispered in her ear.  
  
James cradled a shattered Lily in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.  
  
It was like this for nearly an hour. Finally Lily fell asleep in James' arms.  
  
James picked her up gently not to wake her up and carried her like a baby in his arms, to the Gryffindor Common Room and then up to her dormitory.  
  
James leaned in knowing she wasn't awake and gave her a gentle kiss goodnight on her forehead. Then he left the room to walk up into his own dormitory, then climbed into his bed and thought.  
  
Lily=================&============================&=========  
  
Lily felt a swift, gentle peck on her forehead but still slept.  
  
She then woke up an hour later wondering...  
  
'How the hell did I get here?'  
  
Then she remembered the current events and James comforted her. She smiled the first smile of the night.  
  
Then she thought.... I have been with many guys but I have never felt this way towards another guy as I do James.  
  
I wonder what it is....  
  
You love him.  
  
I DO? NO! I AM TOO YOUNG! ????  
  
Why try and fight it?  
  
But.... It can't be....  
  
And why not?  
  
This is James though... The prankster.  
  
Yes and him being who he is, makes you love that prankster.  
  
.Oh.  
  
Yes, We have thought long and hard. You know you do.  
  
Hmm my inner heart is talking to my inner head... Interesting.  
  
It is love.  
  
It is love. My god!~ I love James!!!  
  
Glad you saw things the hearts way.  
  
Shut Up.  
  
Naturally.  
  
I love You James!  
  
James^^^^^^Meanwhile the same thing...^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Before James fell asleep he thought a lot about Lily. How he made her laugh, and make him feel so good. He would do anything for her.  
  
You love her.  
  
Oh brother not you! You got me some serious injuries!  
  
That is beside the point right now...  
  
Well, What do you mean I love her?  
  
You are clueless! Listen to your heart. You love Lily.  
  
Why? I mean how? I am young is this possible?  
  
Whether or not it is possible you did and you know it! Admit it!  
  
Hmmm...... I suppose... Maybe???  
  
Not maybe! You love her a lot. And this love is growing every second.  
  
But does she feel the same way?  
  
It does not matter. The fact is you love her and that is what matters right now.  
  
I love Lily.  
  
James drifted into a great sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@ { The Next Day } @@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day Lily and James hung out a lot. They were inseparable and none of their other friends knew about Malfoy's- almost rape.  
  
The ball in five days and everyone was getting anxious and impatient. Teachers were growing annoyed as well.  
  
"Class!!! I need you to pay attention the ball is in five days but you must pay attention! It is very important!" An angry McGonagall spat.  
  
Soon classes were over that day and everyone was very glad of that.  
  
Lilt saw an owl swooping down and dropped a letter in her lap in the Great Hall.  
  
Lily took out the letter and began to read...  
  
Lily,  
  
I have something important to show you at the Astronomy Tower at 12:30 Midnight Trust me you will want to see this!  
  
- I can not tell who this is from so that I do not get angry at...  
  
Lily folded the letter back up. "Curious... I wonder who sent that and what it is about...' Lily thought to herself.  
  
Her friends looked at her. "What was the letter about?" Kiki asked.  
  
"I am not sure." Lily said truthfully.  
  
Lily looked over the great hall wondering which student could have sent it.  
  
Soon enough it was 12: 15 and Lily was heading up to the Astronomy tower carefully not to get caught by anyone.  
  
Lily looked cautiously behing her as proceeding up through the trap door and peeked through it a little not to be seen above or below.  
  
What she saw was horrible...  
  
Narcissa Larson was pinned up to the wall being leaned in by James. THE James!!!  
  
James and Narcissa were making out passionately having their own little snogging session. Was this what she was supposed to see? It didn't matter it was too much.  
  
James was moving his hand all over her body like a desperate madman.  
  
Lily loved him. And why did he do this to her? Who sent the letter? She thought he was hers.  
  
They just kept going on and on and Lily couldn't move out of shock and heart break.  
  
She didn't want to see anymore.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-  
  
Little did Lily know that Narcissa and Malfoy planned this.  
  
Narcissa sent the letter.  
  
She put the imperious curse on James to make him do this to her infront of Lily as revenge. (Under Lucius's orders)  
  
They also slipped in a potion they stole from the potion's teacher into James drink.  
  
The potion made the drinker's love deadly sick if it was true love until he/she died of heart break. The potion would only work if the drinker's love saw something to break their heart.  
  
++++++++++++++ Back to Lily ____________________________  
  
Lily was throwing up like no tomorrow. Narcissa smiled as she saw, but James didn't see.  
  
Lily quickly ran back to the Common Room, stupidly not thinking of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"OMG! LILY!!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Arabella shrieked.  
  
The marauders and the rebel's were in the common room at the time as Lily walked in barfing up a storm. It looked as she was gonna barf out her heart.  
  
The barf was getting chunkier and chunkier and she was getting skinnier by little.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore and she keeled over to the floor still barfing.  
  
"WE HAVE TO HURRY AND GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" Sirius screamed.  
  
Lily was looking very pale and deathly... Still barfing.  
  
Just than a confused looking James walked into the room and saw Lily immediately.  
  
"HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED?" James started crying on the spot.  
  
"We could ask you the same! BUT HELP US GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" They screamed.  
  
James did not need telling twice and he quickly lifted her up.  
  
Lily saw James and narrowed her eyes.  
  
With all of her strength Lily screeched...  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!! YOU FREAK! YOU TRAITOR!"  
  
Lily used ever ounce of strength she could muster left.  
  
She passed out in James arms, he was very confused.  
  
They were now sprinting to the hospital wing barf covered over all of them.  
  
Lily suddenly woke up as she was being placed in a bed by James while a scurrying Madam Pomfrey was coming to her aid immediately.  
  
Lily was barfing again... Still getting worse and now the barf had blood in it.  
  
Finally Lily had it. She barfed out her heart for James and it landed in his hands because it belonged to him.  
  
Suddenly he understood what had happened to her as he remembered out of his power of love. He was her only hope to live. He just had to get her heart back in.  
  
Suddenly as if it was instinct his hands were levitating the heart as it slowly made its way through her chest and into her heart. Their hearts where connected making it happen. Suddenly Lily sat up with a jolt.  
  
Everyone in the room was astonished.  
  
James explained everything.  
  
Lily did not believe the imperius Curse part though.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was fuming about the two Slytherins.  
  
"Alright everyone, Lily needs her rest! You may come back tomorrow!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.  
  
"But... Can I please stay with her?" James asked quietly.  
  
"No." Madame Pomfrey said plainly.  
  
"Alright, get better Lily." James said while kissing lily's cheek. They both felt a spark but ignored it.  
  
"James... Lily's heart needs time to heal." Madam Pomfrey said assuring to James.  
  
"She will be fine."  
  
Lily huffed at James and then fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"Those Slytherins will get in trouble very deeply if it is the last thing I do!" Madam Pomfrey mumbled under her breath furiously.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Meanwhile.... Lily's heart in her sleep was talking to her thoughts again.  
  
How can I believe him? I saw them making out! It did not look like the imperius curse to me!  
  
Do you honestly believe that James would do that to you?  
  
Why not believe that?  
  
Because you love him and love is also based on trust.  
  
We will have to see about that then.  
  
You will see.  
  
Let's hope.  
  
A/n: So how did you like it? Heart Break! Lol! Okay so let me know what you think? What should happen next I am kind of out of ideas... It was a nice twist wasn't it?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Forgiveness Talent Contest The Ball

Forgiveness- Talent Contest- The Ball  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chappie! Well here goes another one. I think this one will be rather long. The Talent Show will be pretty funny. I can't wait for you to see Snape and Lucius's act... Well I don't wanna spoil it for you so I am gonna stop talking before I do... Keep R&R...ing! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Ya ya I know it's not mine. But the plot is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily woke up with the sun shining in through the windows on to her face. She felt a hand running through her hair and a hand entwined with her own.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the very person she half wanted to see and half was angry at.  
  
"James" Lily huffed.  
  
"Lily, why don't you believe me?" James had a hurt voice and hurt look on.  
  
Lily absorbed it and felt a little guilty.  
  
"James, imagine seeing what I saw. Someone I really care about really close to almost having a relationship with, making out with a Slytherin enemy." Lily said hurtfully.  
  
"Yes, But imagine actually being the one to have to snog that Slytherin enemy." James was astonished.  
  
Lily looked up and saw all of her friends sprawled out on the floor asleep waiting for her to awaken.  
  
They suddenly stirred and woke up one by one and looked at James knowing it was a good time to leave them to talk. They left with a nod to Lily and James.  
  
"Why would I want to hurt you, I would never." James started.  
  
Lily cut him off with a intimate kiss.  
  
"Shhh... It's okay. I know now." Lily whispered.  
  
"Does that mean we are still going to the ball together... and are you still mad at me?" James was hopeful.  
  
"NO! GET OUT!!!!!!!" Lily bellowed with rage.  
  
James turned to leave.  
  
"No!" Lily was laughing so hard she couldn't pull herself together.  
  
"Lily how could you be laughing at this?" James asked annoyed.  
  
"Hon, I was just kidding!" Lily was bawling with laughter.  
  
".Oh." James felt stupid.  
  
"No need to feel stupid. I just had to I couldn't resist. And to answer your questions yes we are still going if you will have me, and no I am not mad at you anymore." Lily was settling down.  
  
"GREAT!" James was very happy.  
  
Lily sprung out of bed and gave James a hug.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" she was furious with Lily out of bed.  
  
Lily's heart felt fully healed now that she had her love back.  
  
"Madam.... I feel fine I feel better than I have in a long time. Can I please leave? I really need to work on my talent show routine." Lily said all of this rather fast remembering the talent show.  
  
"Well, I suppose..." Madam Pomfrey started.  
  
"THANKYOU.. THANKYOU... THANKYOU!" Lily was very shouting.  
  
"Dear, I am glad, but please do keep your voice down this is a hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey reminded.  
  
Lily grabbed James hand and pulled and led him to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
James was flabberghasted.  
  
"What?" If James was an anime he would have a tear drop over his head.  
  
They walked into the common room. Lily was still holding his hand running and leading him to the common room.  
  
They stepped inside after mumbling "Lion's Heart" to the fat lady. They saw Kiki, Arabella, Sirius, Peter, and Remus, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lily was jumping up and down.  
  
"Whats up with her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Bella, Kiki, Talent Show, Prepare, now!" Lily said firmly with a smile.  
  
"Er... Okay." Kiki was confused.  
  
"Lets go." Arabella said.  
  
The boys looked like they wanted to shoot themselves out of confusion.  
  
"Well, I am not exactly sure what happened... But I suppose we should work on our routine too." James said this rather slowly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The four days passed by extremely fast.  
  
Before everyone knew it, it was the day of the ball.  
  
Everyone had worked out their talent presentation already.  
  
The talent show was to be starting at 11:00 Am that day.  
  
Then the ball was to start at 6:00 Pm later on.  
  
The girls had made their outfits that were the exact same model. Only different sizes, and colors.  
  
They were wearing dresses that were spaghetti strapped. They flared at the bottom, and were tighter at the top, and went down to their feet (with shoes). There were also different colored sparkles randomly throughout the Dresses. Lily had a Pastel Green- Colored Dress- Peach Sparkles. Arabella had a Pastel Blue- Colored Dress- Pink Sparkles. And Kiki had a Pastel Purple- Colored Dress- Silver Sparkles.  
  
The boys had matching tuxes on (different colors and sizes).  
  
James- Emerald Green Remus- Navy Blue Sirius- Dark Red Peter- White (He is only a back-up for the act.)  
  
About half of the people at hogwarts signed up.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Finally it was time. The girls were just putting on their last minute changes, like makeup. The boys were waiting for them to escort them to the Great Hall in the common room. The girls had makeup that matched their outfit colors.  
  
It was 9:45 Am and it was time to head down.  
  
They were walking swiftly down the stairs to 4-jaw-dropped-boys, waiting for them.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"You ladies look fabulous." Sirius said in awe.  
  
"Not to bad yourselves." Arabella laughed.  
  
"Shall we?" James asked.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall arm in arm.  
  
Most of the boys looked over at them like they have never seen anything quit so beautiful ever in their lives.  
  
"Welcome to the Hogwarts Halloween Talent Show." Dumbledore started.  
  
They started calling names to go up and do their act and it went by over all pretty smoothly.  
  
"May we have Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape up here for their talent."  
  
They walked up their and some familiar music started playing-  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................. (A/N: I will call them Sev and Luc because their names are too long.)  
  
Sev and Luc had their back to everyone and their legs were thumping up and down waiting for their que to start singing.  
  
They turned around and everyone gasped in laughter.  
  
The marauder's looked very please with themselves hidden through all of the laughter. Apparently this was all their doing...  
  
They would never forget...  
  
Luc and Sev were dressed up in Britney Spears outfits.  
  
They had balloons under their shirts and it looked like they were wearing bra's too.  
  
Their hair was done just like her and they were wearing a tight shirt and tight mini-skirts of pink colors too. It also looked like they were wearing thongs. Also to top it all off were 9-inch high shoes. They looked like whores. (as men)  
  
They were wearing stockings and girdles too. Must I say revealing their hairy legs. Their makeup made them look like clowns too. But they looked serious at the same time. They liked her they weren't trying to make it a parody at all.  
  
Then the song broke out-  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
I think I did it again I made you believe we're more than just friends Oh baby It might seem like a crush But it doesn't mean that I'm serious 'Cause to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!...I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops!...You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent  
  
You see my problem is this I'm dreaming away Wishing that heroes, they truly exist I cry, watching the days Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways But to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Baby, oh  
  
Oops!...I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops!...You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
"All aboard" "Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have" "Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?" "Yeah, yes it is" "But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end" "Well baby, I went down and got it for you" "Oh, you shouldn't have"  
  
Oops!...I did it again to your heart Got lost in this game, oh baby Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent  
  
Oops!...I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops!...You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent  
  
Oops!...I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops!...You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent  
  
............................................................................ ...............................  
  
The song ended, and the boys where whistling. The boys sounded horrible trying to sound like her. It was so funny. Sirius taped it magically and would use it as blackmail. All of the Rebel's and Marauder's were leaning on each other for support out of their laughter.  
  
"I don't know how you guys did it... But that was awesome!" Kiki shouted. No one else could talk they were laughing so hard their ribs could have cracked.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
"That was very nice..." Dumbledore looked very amused.  
  
"Now may we please have... the Rebel's come up here?"  
  
"OH! That's us!" Lily shrieked.  
  
She was very nervous and had butterfly's in her stomach.  
  
They all got up on stage and there were 3 stools waiting for them. There was also a magical microphone in front of each stool. Lily sat in the middle. Kiki the right. Arabella the left.  
  
Arabella started...  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
Bella:  
  
You may be a bit foolish I love You for It Your Humor is one of a kind You're such a baby I love You You Loyal Thing You Perk Up like a Puppy I Love You Cutie You may be a bit foolish I love You for it Your Humor is one of a kind You're such a baby I love You You Loyal Thing You Perk Up like a Puppy I Love You Cutie Stay That Way Forever Forever Forever Forever SIRIUS!!!!! THAT WAS FOR YOU!  
  
Then went Lily:  
  
You're such a hunk You love To Prank Poor Slytherin's don't stand a chance. I love You Clever Intelligent You Care I Love You You'd Do Anything To Keep Me Safe And I know 'Cuz I love You You're such a hunk You love To Prank Poor Slytherin's don't stand a chance. I love You Clever Intelligent You Care I Love You You'd Do Anything To Keep Me Safe And I know 'Cuz I love You And JAMES THAT WAS FOR YOU!  
  
............................................................................ .......................................  
  
And last but not least was Arabella:  
  
You're Sweet You Go Through A lot You're So Calm I Love You Very Friendly You Are Responsible Understanding Charming I Love You You're Sweet You Go Through A lot You're So Calm I Love You Very Friendly You Are Responsible Understanding Charming I Love You And REMUS THAT WAS FOR YOU!!!!!!!  
  
............................................................................ ..............  
  
Then they all started singing together...  
  
The Marauders.... Our Marauders... Marauders Marauders Marauders Marauders Marauders  
  
What a girl wants  
  
What a girl needs  
  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free...  
  
What a girl wants  
  
What a girl needs  
  
Whatever keeps me in your arms Like a rock, you waited so patiently  
  
While I got it together  
  
While I figured it out  
  
I only looked, but I never touched  
  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us  
  
Holdin' hands, making plans and lucky for me you understand What a girl wants  
  
What a girl needs  
  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
  
What a girl wants  
  
What a girl needs  
  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
A weaker man might have walked away  
  
But you had faith  
  
Strong enough to move over and give me space  
  
While I got it together  
  
While I figured it out  
  
They say if you love something let it go  
  
If it comes back, it's yours  
  
That's how you know  
  
It's for keeps yeah, it's for sure  
  
And you're ready and willin' to give me more than  
  
A girl needs somebody sensitive but tough  
  
Somebody there when the goin' gets rough  
  
Every night he'll be giving his love  
  
To just one girl Somebody cool but real tender too  
  
Somebody, baby, just like you  
  
Can keep me hangin' around  
  
With the one who always knew Thank you Marauders!!!!!!!!!  
  
............................................................................ ...........  
  
They smirked at their audience that were in awe.  
  
"Well I think we did it girls!" Lily screeched.  
  
"That was amazing Great Job!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Now... Actually believe it or not... Marauders Could You come up here for your act?" Dumbledore wasn't really asking.  
  
The boys nodded to each other and walked up to the stage.  
  
The Boys stood up and Peter was apparently the background singer.  
  
............................................................................ ............  
  
The music came on...  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of droping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
to never come back I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
  
nanana (...)  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
Yeah'  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of droping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
to never come back I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
  
nanana (...)  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
Sirius Started:  
  
She is so nice to me and clever and original. I have not met another girl so genuine. I could never meet another girl like her if I tried. She is so nice to me and clever and original. I have not met another girl so genuine. I could never meet another girl like her if I tried.  
  
Of course I am talking about Kiki. He walked down the stage and went to Kiki and whispered something in her ear and sat down next to her as she said yes.  
  
Remus Started:  
  
She is so smart. She is nice too. She makes a very loyal friend. She loves animals. and when ever she walks into a room it is like heaven. She is also very pretty. She is so smart. She is nice too. She makes a very loyal friend. She loves animals. and when ever she walks into a room it is like heaven. She is also very pretty.  
  
Yeah that's right Arabella! Remus also left the stage and sat down next to Arabella and whispered something in her ear and she said yes.  
  
James Started:  
  
She reminds me of sweet flowers in spring. She is even nicer and is so sweet. She never fusses over make up or anything like that. And she is so gorgeous without it too. I just want to run my fingers through her hair every time I see her. Plus when you look into her eyes it is like looking in the beautiful ocean. She reminds me of sweet flowers in spring. She is even nicer and is so sweet. She never fusses over make up or anything like that. And she is so gorgeous without it too. I just want to run my fingers through her hair every time I see her. Plus when you look into her eyes it is like looking in the beautiful ocean.  
  
Yes, Lily that's you! James left the stage too and sat next to Lily and whispered something in her ear and you could here another "Yes."  
  
Then Peter said in the microphone "Thankyou! Thankyou!"  
  
He went back to the table not feeling left out at all. He was not interested in girls really.  
  
"That was very heart-filled. Very nice as well. A lot of singers tonight... That was our last act ladies and Gentlemen. So we will announce our winners at the ball tonight. Right now it is 2:00 and in a half hour we will be serving a late lunch. Toodles."  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
The new couple's were sitting in each-others laps and the girls and boy's were looking at them with jealousy.  
  
The Rebel fan's(boys) were glaring at the Marauders. And the Marauder fan's(girls) were glaring at the Rebel's. And then you had the oh-i-wish-i-had-a-romantic-relationship-like-that- looks and sighs.  
  
They quickly went up to their dorm's to change into their normal clothes. They had a half-hour before lunch and a half-hour to eat and then they had 3 hours that they needed to get ready.  
  
Meanwhile... Up in the girls dormitory....  
  
"OMG! You guys! We all got asked put by our loves!" Arabella seemed to have just realized this. Everyone was already changed and they wee laughing hysterically on the floor.  
  
and in the boys dormitory...  
  
"Hehehe we are so lucky." Sirius was chanting. They were changed as well. All of a sudden they heard something that sounded like a fit of giggles and they went over to the sound and they recognized the girls dormitory.  
  
James opened the door and saw the girls sprawled out on the floor practically laughing their heads off.  
  
"Hey, whats so funny?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, It's nothing." Kiki answered in between laughs.  
  
"Okay then." James said.  
  
James went up to Lily and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Ready for a quick and late lunch?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes." The Rebel's answered.  
  
They went down to the great hall and the pairs sat next to each other and friends across. As they ate quickly they discussed the talent show and 'Luccy's' and 'Sevvy's' wonderful performance.  
  
And then the half-hour went and it was time for the girls to head up to their dorm to get ready for the ball.  
  
The boys would wait an hour and a half to get ready and stayed in the great hall for a little while.  
  
!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/! !/! !/! !/! !/! !/! !/! !/! !/! !/ !/! !/! !/! !/! /! !/! !/!/! /! !/! /! /! /! /! /! /! /!/!  
  
The girls had a half hour before the ball started now and they had their dresses on and their jewelry, and in the process of their makeup. Finally they finished.  
  
Lily's hair was half up and the half that was up was in a prom-style up do. The bottom half of her hair was just straight and long. In the front there was strands of hair that were curled that framed her face.  
  
Arabella's hair was all down and in tight spiral curls.  
  
Kiki's hair was all up in a messy-prom bun with a strand of hair on each side framing her face that was straight with tight crimps.  
  
They looked gorgeous.  
  
Then they grabbed their matching purses and put on their shoes.  
  
First Kiki walked down the stairs and linked arms with a Sirius that could not move out of shock. She was even more beautiful than she was at the talent show if that was possible.  
  
Next came Arabella and Remus looked the same.  
  
But Lily came down with the best appearance (at least in James' opinion.)  
  
They were all too gorgeous... was their appearance even humanly possible?  
  
The boys looked like they could have fainted on the spot.  
  
Peter was not there though.  
  
"Erm... Peter is going to meet us down in the Great Hall." Remus forced out. They all walked down to the Great Hall. Hand-in-hand, of course! When they opened the doors it was like a light was shinning down on the Rebel's. Some boys were shaking at the radiant girls. Yes almost fainting. Out of all houses even Slytherin. Some boys even dropped their food.  
  
The girls didn't seem to notice though as they saw the gorgeous Halloween decorations. The "muggle band" -or so they though. - Simple Plan was on stage playing I'd Do Anything. Giant Pumpkins were forming a walkway from the entrance down to the stage.  
  
They took their seats and waited a while for the ball to start.  
  
Then Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Let the Ball Start with the first dance from the Prefects."  
  
"May I have this dance my dear Lily flower?" James asked.  
  
"Of Course."  
  
They danced to the song Perfect.  
  
They looked deeply into each other's eyes. It was as if they were the only one's there. Their hearts were beating very loudly. When James and Lily touched they felt a tingly feeling in their skin and heart.  
  
"I love You." James whispered in Lily's ears.  
  
"And I love You." Lily whispered back.  
  
As they danced with Lily's arms around James' neck and James' arms were around her hips and they shared a very, long, sparking, and passionate kiss, with all of their heart and love. To see the kiss was a once in a life time opportunity. You would hardly ever see such love or even feel it yourself as you say in front of you with them. It was extraordinary. No way to explain it. It was not gross in any way. They were lifting off the floor and levitating as they danced and neither was aware.  
  
The song ended and every single pair of eyes was staring n their direction. Even Simple Plan was staring at them now.  
  
"Now the song is over it is time for the feast. To get the food you want you must look at your plate and say what you want tapping it once with your fork. That is all." Dumbledore took all the eyes away form Lily and James.  
  
The pairs ate, and then danced away the whole night.  
  
"Okay, Now it is time for me to announce the winners of today's talent contest..." Dumbledore started.  
  
"In the first time in Hogwarts history, we had a first place tie. And with pleasure I announce to you the third place winners..."  
  
"Arthur Weasley and Molly Chesse singing can't buy me love. By the beatles."  
  
"Yes Congratulations!" The couple came up and took their brass trophy.  
  
"Next in second place we have Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape singing Oops I did it again by Britney Spears."  
  
They walked up and grabbed their silver trophy.  
  
"And I am very excited to present the first place time... The Rebel's and the Marauder's singing each of their songs."  
  
They each went up and grabbed two Gold Trophies.  
  
Then they went back to their seats.  
  
After that they had some punch and then all of a sudden Yellow and Gold Confetti fell from the ceiling ontop of all of the Slytherins and Simple Plan was singing... Slytherin sucks! Gryffindor will Gryffindor will rock you, sock you! Gryffindor will Gryffindor will rock you, sock you!  
  
This went on for about 5 min.  
  
Then in thin air the word the Rebel's shone through the whole hall.  
  
"That was great girls!" Sirius was astounded.  
  
Professor MdGonagall was looking at the potions master and head of Slytherin house with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
And Professor Dumbledore was laughing in his goblet of wine.  
  
The Slytherin's were outraged and so was the Potion's master.  
  
They did some more dancing and had the time of their lives.  
  
They each went on strolls around the lake confessing their love to another and enjoying the stars in the sky.  
  
"Hey look! It's the Sirius Constellation."  
  
"No I am right here!" (a/n: ya that's original! lol jk)  
  
Then it was time and the ball ended.  
  
They went to their dormitories and changed into their pajamas.  
  
"Oh no! It's a thunderstorm."  
  
"Girls let's sleep with the guys. I get too scared."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked into the boy's dormitory and explained their situation.  
  
"Yes you can sleep with us if you would like tonight."  
  
Lily hopped in with James. Kiki with Sirius. And Arabella with Remus.  
  
They all slept very peacefully next to their loves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: So how did you like that incredibly long chapter? LoL I think I have a horrible typers cramp now. Hehe! Well please review! I put a lot of effort in that chapter. But I really need ideas for the next one. It might be a while before I write the next chapter... ~Always~ Jenna  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
